


Are you a Fairy?

by WildestHeart493



Series: The day and life of lil Jamie Rogers [2]
Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I feel like this is just a bunch of word vomit, I shall point fingers at the soldier serum being passed down the genes, If this child sounds a little bit more developed than he should be at his age, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Steggy baby, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildestHeart493/pseuds/WildestHeart493
Summary: The little Stegling meets the Scarlet Witch.
Series: The day and life of lil Jamie Rogers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Are you a Fairy?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just me attempting to write something before writer's block could bash me in the face again. 
> 
> This was mostly based on an indulged [possible]fic idea. Said fic idea being "Peggy is a supersoldier too and goes into the ice with Steve, and they go through the regular MCU canon shitfest together!AU" with the extra "They have a baby in their second year of Modern day living" spice thrown in there.  
> I may have warped the timeline to my liking, but you know, what's a little canon changing *shrugs*
> 
> One of the many scenarios that came out of this little AU. Never thought Wanda would be the first character I'd write when considering writing MCU fics.

Wanda was sitting at the foot of her bed, in the room she still hasn’t gotten quite used to calling hers, watching spirals of her magic dance around her finger tips. She was supposed to be getting ready for her first session of training, training to become an Avenger, with hopes of helping people like she had aimed to do from the start, if she hadn’t been deceived.

She took one look at her surroundings, and thoughts of her dear brother had resurfaced, once again wishing he were here. 

Pietro would have probably loved it here, eager to finally do some good, to go through some training that didn’t promise pain, well, she surmised that he probably would have enjoyed it if it meant knocking people off their feet. Wanda thought with a scoff. 

Dealing with his death was becoming a little easier, Agent Carter was a kind welcoming support in her life, as well as the rest of her new team. 

The young woman was so focused on her magic, she didn’t take notice to the new presence in the room with her, watching her magic with what could only be enthrallment……until a voice filled with childlike wonder came into her head unwillingly. 

“ _Pretty_ ” 

The owner of the thought sounded so young, so innocent, and not at all like any of the residence of the compound she recognized. Wanda recoiled into awareness, and nearly squawked at the child standing by her bed, watching her.

Her reaction caused the little boy to jump back in alarm. 

“Gah!”

“AH!” 

They both jumped away from each other, looking at each other with wide eyed surprise. Wanda nearly cringed at her own reaction, just imaging what Agent Romanoff would say at her lack of awareness, to being caught by surprise by a child. 

“ _A child that shouldn’t be here_ ”, she thought with a frown. 

Wanda looked around the entrance, and concern grew as she found no adult in the boy’s trail, turning back to him with a frown “You shouldn’t be here.” At least, Wanda assumed the child shouldn’t be here. Captain Rogers hadn’t exactly handed her a rule book of **Do’s and Don’ts** in the compound when she was brought here. 

The boy merely rubbed his little noise, almost dismissive of the statement, “Mummy and Daddy said they’re gonna take me to the park after training.” 

She wrinkled her nose when the boy proceeded on wiping his presumably snot covered hand onto his overalls. 

“I’m Wanda. What’s your name?” Maybe it was better to leave the room in search of his parents. Even if he was allowed here, they surely must be worried to find he had wandered off on his own. “And what are you doing here by yourself?” 

“My name is Jamie. And Daddy was distracted with Aunty Nat.” Jamie’s smile was almost impish, as if he were perfectly aware of the potential coronary he might be giving his father.

“ _Aunty Nat?_ ” Wanda felt bafflement at the name, almost certain that the woman had no living blood family. Maybe it’s an honorary title, she thought. 

With that thought, she studied the child - pointedly ignoring how seemingly unbothered he was by the scrutiny - until she felt a wave of embarrassment at not recognizing the resemblance.

Jamie was certainly young enough that his features weren’t so pronounced enough, but it was starting to click who this child belonged to by the arch of his brow, the shape of his mouth, and that head full of blonde hair. 

“Is your daddy Captain Rogers, by any chance?” She really needed to work on her observation skills. Wanda was aware Captain Rogers and Agent Carter were married with a child, but it’s not like either of them shoved the existence of that child into their coworkers faces [ **” _Thank goodness_ ” She thought, with a suppressed snort. Wanda wouldn’t know how to handle that kind of overbearingness**]. But really, what other child would be roaming around the Avengers Compound with such free abandone? 

“ _He certainly does have the Captain’s impishness_ ” 

The boy kept staring at her hands, “Uh huh,” he replied, disregarding the conversation entirely as he continued to stare. With a pout, he looked up at her with curious brown eyes, “Are you a fairy?”

“Huh?” 

“A fairy, you were making sparkly magic. Like the fairy on tv, named like her too.” He then titled his head, almost as if distracted by his thoughts, “Or are you a witch?” 

The question was void of any malice or fear, and Wanda did not know what to make of Jamie’s innocent curiosity. “I’m - I’m neither.”

Jamie’s eyebrows furrowed in bafflement, she couldn’t help but find it adorable, “That don’t make sense.” 

There was no control of the smile that came uninhibited at the child’s statements, “I guess a lot of things don’t make sense.” 

He pursued his lips and nodded, seemingly in agreement with her answer, “Like the tiny man with the furry face.”. Wanda was pretty sure the boy was talking about Stark, and she could only snort at the thought that this little boy - who probably didn’t reach any higher than her waist - thought of Stark as _tiny_.

Than again, if your father was Captain America, that surely must have raised some standards. 

Footsteps heading for their direction broke the comfortable silence, and Wanda looked up as Captain Rogers showed up at her door, suited up for training and looking a little frazzled.

“Wanda you wouldn’t happen to -” He trailed off as he caught sight of his child, looking entirely unbothered at his presence, Steve crossed his arms and scowled, “James Rogers, what did we say about wondering off?” His face was doing that thing Mr. Wilson jokingly called “The Disapproving Dad look”

Jamie seemed unaffected “Not to do it?” 

Steve could only grumble as he picked the boy up. Turning to Wanda and giving her an apologetic look as he settled his son on his hip, “I hope he wasn’t bothering you?”

She waved away his concerns with a reassuring smile, “Not at all, Captain. We were actually having an enlightening conversation.” 

The soldier’s eyebrows merely quirked in his amusement, “Well I suppose I can’t argue with that, even if you aren't suited up yet when there's training waiting in a few minutes.” The look on his face wasn’t disapproval, exactly, it was kinda hard to tell with Jamie pulling at the man’s cheek. 

Wanda tilted her head and gave him a considering look, “You’re not dadding me, are you, Captain?” 

His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, “No, of course not. Just don’t want Natasha to get the idea to start noting tardies, is all. Jamie, say bye bye to Wanda.” Steve hastily requested as he turned to leave the room

Jamie peered over his father’s broad shoulder and waved, “Bye bye, Wanda!” 

“Bye bye, Jamie” She waved back, letting her magic dance along her fingers just to see his reaction. Wanda couldn’t help but smile when it garnered a large gap toothed smile and gleaming eyes.

She had to stifle a giggle at their departing conversation.

“Daddy, her magic is very purty, isn’t it?” 

“Yes Jamie, her magic is very purty.”


End file.
